


Those Aren't Your Wings (Это не твои крылья)

by Elly_Novina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Angst, Castiel in the Bunker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Porn, Romance, Soul Bond, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Novina/pseuds/Elly_Novina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С первой их встречи Дин и Кастиэль хранят один секрет: охотник видит его ангельские крылья. Благодаря их исключительной глубокой связи Дин может чувствовать Кастиэля, как никто другой, и он всегда держал это в секрете, даже от Сэма. Но когда Кастиэль объявляется с новой благодатью, это сильно не нравится Дину. Винчестер раз и навсегда решает перестать отталкивать Каса. Заканчивается все тем, что Кастиэль преподает Дину неожиданный урок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Aren't Your Wings (Это не твои крылья)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Aren't Your Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133384) by [allthebeautifulthings9828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828). 



> Перевод выполнен давно, также он есть на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2107495
> 
> Спасибо всем прочитавшим!

Кастиэль изменился. Он даже пах по-другому. Не то чтобы Дин все время ходил за Касом и разнюхивал друга, ничего подобного. Друга. От этого слова Дину хотелось залиться безумным смехом. Он больше не питал себя иллюзиями. Постоянно прогонять Кастиэля, но на самом деле желать обратного — того, что, по всей вероятности, было невозможным между двумя мужчинами, как они.

Но когда Кастиэль вновь объявился в бункере, сообщив, что он снова ангел, самый сокровенный секрет, когда-либо существовавший между ангелом и человеком, оголился и заискрился, подобно электрическому проводу, сорванному бурей. Дин сразу же понял, что Кастиэль поглотил чужую благодать.

\- Я-я знаю, Дин, - заикаясь, сказал Кастиэль. Ангел чувствовал сильную вину и стыд перед Дином, ему хотелось сжаться в маленький комочек и спрятаться в темный уголок, подальше от этих осуждающих его глаз.

\- Это не твои крылья, - сказал Дин настолько низким голосом, словно опасаясь, что если он заговорит громче, то непременно раскрошит их на кусочки, как какое-то стеклышко. - Что ты сделал с собой, Кас?

В его голубых глазах вспыхнул вызов.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был, чтобы подготовиться к войне. Они хотят моей смерти, Дин. Они хотят смерти всех нас. Пока Гадриил находится под властью Метатрона, а Сэму нужна наша помощь, мне необходимы мои силы. - Его слова несколько смягчились, когда он повторил: - Я сделал то, что должен был.

\- Но... - растерялся Дин, пытаясь найти нужный вопрос, - ты... все ещё ты?

\- Конечно. Только цвет изменился. - Он сделал шаг вперед, сначала немного нерешительно, но затем смелее, словно их магнитами притягивало друг к другу. - Потрогай, если не веришь мне. И ты узнаешь.

Недоверчиво Дин взвешивал все «за» и «против», но в конце концов, решившись, потянулся к ближайшему крылу. Он не знал, зачем это делает и на что рассчитывает, но те ангельские крылья и внезапное их изменение не давали ему покоя. Когда-то черные, как у ворона, с переливчатой рябью синего на ощупь сейчас напоминали стальной серый, будто выцвели. Возможно, по этой самой причине Дину они не понравились. Было похоже, что вся его жизненная сила стекла через крылья. Кончики пальцев коснулись перьев, вызывая тошнотворный аромат лаванды.

Закрыв глаза, Дин не спеша, но смело провел ладонью вниз по внутренней стороне крыла Каса. И хотя Дин всей душой ненавидел эти безликие крылья, одного касания было достаточно, чтобы разбудить в нем прежние чувства. Как и в первый раз обтекаемые и воздушные, как и всегда они отзывались теплом и легкой дрожью. Крепкие мышцы приподняли крыло, приветливо приглашая Дина ближе, на что он согласно ответил без раздумий и колебаний.

\- Это я. Обещаю, - заверил его Кастиэль момент спустя.

\- Да. Да, похоже, что это и правда ты, - признался Дин, снова открывая глаза. - Но мне все равно не нравится.

Ангел внимательным взглядом осмотрел себя, привычным жестом склонив голову и приняв недоуменный вид — черты, которые были так присущи прошлому Кастиэлю. Чувство близости и неспособность понимания человеческого личного пространства, как ни странно, успокаивали Дина. По крайней мере, это было похоже на его Кастиэля. Интересно, когда он успел сделать Каса своим?

\- Ты ощущаешь в себе какие-нибудь перемены? - с опаской спросил он.

Кастиэль нахмурился, задумываясь над вопросом.

\- Немного похоже, словно надел одежду не того размера. - Он пошевелил плечами. - Способности те же, но чувствуешь себя... немного некомфортно.

\- И... это надолго?

\- Возможно. А может, и нет. - Кастиэль сузил глаза. - Неужели это тебя так сильно беспокоит, Дин?

Тяжело вздохнув, охотник поднял ладони и слегка пожал плечами, сам неуверенный на этот счет. Собрав оставшиеся силы, он дошел до кресла в библиотеке и тяжело в него опустился. Оперев локти в колени, он потер лицо, но это не помогло развеять чувство одолевавшей его тоски, ненависть к себе и впечатления, будто вся его жизнь пошла под откос. Кевин погиб по его вине, и Сэм, может, никогда не вернется, потому что обманом заставил его впустить Гадриила.

\- Ничего не осталось, - наконец произнес он. - Ничего, за что бы я мог ухватиться и выбраться из этого дерьма, чтобы помочь Сэмми. Ты... ты застыл, как камень. Я надеялся увидеть тебя, каким ты был раньше, тогда бы я вспомнил все то неслыханное дерьмо, через которые мы прошли вместе. Ты как мой мотивирующий девиз, сказанный перед важной игрой в раздевалке. - Он тихо засмеялся, хотя в его словах не прозвучало ничего забавного. - Ничего. Все изменилось, все пошло к чертям, и я не знаю, как это исправить.

\- Дин, я все еще я, - снова заверил его Кастиэль, присаживаясь на краешек кресла рядом с Дином и беря его руку. - И я пришел помочь освободить твоего брата. Мы найдем способ вытащить Гадриила из Сэма.

Отчаяние ледяными пальцами сдавило Дину горло, и он почувствовал, что теряет самообладание.

\- Какой же я дурак.

\- У тебя были веские причины, - спокойно убеждал Кас.

Последовал другой едкий смешок.

\- Да, это меняет дело.

Ангел сжал губы в тонкую линию. Его голова слегка наклонилась, и Дин спросил себя, не почудилось ли ему?

\- Я не уйду, - снова пообещал Кастиэль.

\- Зачем ты постоянно твердишь мне это? - Он убрал руки от своего лица и заглянул в спокойную синеву глаз Кастиэля.

Кастиэль замешкался. Что-то человеческое виднелось в его чертах и прорывалось сквозь равнодушную ангельскую сущность.

\- Мы никогда не говорили о том, что ты единственный, кто может видеть их, как и о том, что я вижу твою душу. Ты видишь перемены в моих крыльях. Я вижу перемены в твоей душе. Я вижу, как ты обвиняешь себя каждый раз за то, что отправил меня жить собственной жизнью, когда я был человеком. - Кастиэль остановился в нерешительности. - Я вижу, как ты скучал.

\- О...

Он должен быть знать. И хотя Дин все ещё не был уверен, ясный взгляд Кастиэля развеял все оставшиеся сомнения. Возможно, что Дин и раньше обо всем догадывался, но его настолько затянуло в пучину собственного отрицания, что не замечал очевидного. Он уверил себя в том, что близость между ним и Касом всего лишь братская, нежели интимная. Но тяга друг к другу только возрастала, когда они оставались наедине. Они говорили по-другому, смотрели иначе, и каждый чего-то недоговаривал, хранил секрет. Прогонять Каса, когда на самом деле очень нуждаешься в нем — ничто так не причиняет боли. Он даже не может описать эти чувства.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Кастиэль, врываясь в его мысли.

Его брови нахмурились.

\- Ты в моей голове, Кас?

\- Нет. Это не в твоих мыслях. Это здесь. - Его рука легла на грудь Дина. - Я могу не читать мысли, но я не могу перестать видеть это.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Дин. - Я сам не знаю, какого черта творю.

\- Не извиняйся, - ответил Кастиэль. - Сожаление подразумевает, что я не чувствую того же. Я могу потерять и снова получить благодать, но я никогда не потеряю те эмоции, что испытал, когда был человеком.

Повисла тишина, которую никто не пытался нарушить. Они оба зашли в тупик и не знали, что делать дальше. А к чему они вообще шли, к чему стремились? Кастиэль выжидательно уставился на Дина ужасающе спокойным и терпеливым взглядом, будто готов был прождать хоть тысячу лет, пока снова не услышит голос Дина. Ангел не знал тех ужасных чувств смятения и потерянности в собственной жизни, что зарождались где-то внутри и бурлили, точно лава, не давая покоя. Для Кастиэля все было черным и белым. Он знал, что любовь приходит со временем, и если Кас таки любил Дина, то в том нет ничего удивительного, дело ясное. Кастиэль не имел репутации ловеласа, от которой потом трудно избавиться, ему не вешали пожизненные ярлыки. И Дин завидовал ему.

Дин рассеянно провел пальцами вдоль левого крыла Кастиэля. Серо-стальной оттенок перьев напоминал ему хромовый цвет подержанного автомобиля. Чувствовался слабый запах лаванды, не девчачий, а более сильный.

Кастиэль наклонил голову и распахнул крыло ближе к Дину, давая тому возможность для большего касания. Дин не понимал как, но чувствовал, что начинает понемногу успокаиваться. Он даже не заметил, как рука Каса легла на его бедро. Тепло, что ощущалось сквозь деним его джинсов, напомнило охотнику, что Кастиэль больше не человек. Ангелы горячее. Исходивший от Кастиэля жар дал это ясно понять. Дин заерзал в кресле. Очевидно, что его тело не чувствовало разницы между ангелом Господним и женщиной.

Черт с ним.

Не давая себе опомниться, Дин наклонился и, удерживая Каса за подбородок, притянул его к себе, целуя безответные губы. Это все равно что целовать манекен. Он замер, раздумывая на тем, правильно ли он понял ангела и не испортил ли всю их дружбу.

\- Дин, - выдохнул Кастиэль в губы Дина, в одно мгновение срываясь со своего места и устраиваясь на коленях охотника.

От такого резкого напора со стороны ангела Дин сперва опешил, но неконтролируемое желание захлестнуло его с головой, и от легкого шока не осталось и следа. И все это время ангел сдерживал себя, подумал Дин, но во всяком случае не так долго, как это делал охотник. Спина Дина была плотно прижата к креслу, и Винчестер не отрывал широко распахнутых глаз от нависшей над ним фигурой Кастиэля. Новый и укороченный плащ Каса упал на пол, и позади белоснежной рубашки взметнулась вверх величественная темнота отчетливых крыльев. Дин уже не помнил, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, когда он в последний раз видел крылья Кастиэля, кажется, будто вечность назад. И страх, что он больше никогда их не увидит, рвал ему душу. От этих горьких мыслей на глазах выступила влага.

Ангел снова поймал рот Дина, сминая его губы в поцелуе так соблазнительно и умело, отчего Дин на миг вспомнил, что он не первый, кто так целует Каса. Он отогнал эти мысли, пока жгучая ревность не овладела им и все не испортила.

Руки Кастиэля нашли кромку рубашки Винчестера и стянули ткань через голову. Ангельское тепло обдало грудную клетку и распространилось по всему организму, будто Кастиэль годами изучал каждый изгиб и линию тела своего человека, но так и ни разу не прикоснулся к нему. Он провел языком по губам, увлажняя их, и попытался сфокусировать взгляд, но Дин не дал ему опомниться и прижал его к себе за плечи, вовлекая в новый поцелуй. Страстно двигались их руки, зарывались в волосы, касались лица, груди; чувства захлестнули их, наконец прорвав плотину, построенную годами отрицания собственных чувств.

Отправив рубашку Кастиэля к скинутому ранее плащу, Дин обвел сильные плечи и руки ангела, отчего горячая кровь прилила с новой силой, посылая импульсы к паху. Ощущение тяжести Каса на своих коленях, как никогда, распаляло охотника, он с трудом сдерживал себя, остро нуждаясь в свободе от стягивающей его одежды и прикосновениях. Обдаваемое жаром бедро толкнулось, сильнее прижимаясь к паху Кастиэля. Ангел тихо застонал, блаженно прикрывая глаза, и почувствовал, как его собственный член реагирует на подобные ласки и становится совсем твердым.

\- Скажи, что веришь мне, - прошептал Кастиэль.

Неспособный трезво мыслить Дин тут же ответил: - Я верю тебе.

Кастиэль выпрямился и устремил глаза на Дина, он смотрел на своего подопечного с таким чувством, будто мечтал об этом годами, а может, даже веками. Он взмахнул рукой над головой Дина - и внезапное прикосновение кожи к коже. Посмотрев вниз, Винчестер понял, что это дело рук Кастиэля, а точнее, его благодати, которая полностью обнажила их. У Дина резко перехватило дыхание, когда он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение возбужденного члена Кастиэля к его собственному. Ничего подобного Дин никогда не испытывал, новые ощущения приводили его в безумный восторг; чувствительная, шелковистая кожа так и манила приникнуть к ней с ласками. Множество порочных мыслей пронеслось в его голове. Кастиэль перестал быть лучшим другом. Он стал его любовником.

\- Доверься мне, - взмолился он, затаив дыхание.

\- Д-да, - ответил Дин, так же тяжело дыша.

Огромные крылья ангела на мгновение взметнулись, Кастиэль прильнул к Дину, и темнота поглотила их, пряча от всего мира. Черная пелена легла на глаза, и ничего нельзя было разобрать. Только касание лба Кастиэля к своему ощутил Винчестер. Ничто другое еще более интимное не заставляло чувствовать Дина себя настолько раскрытым и одновременно защищенным. Дин затаил дыхание, когда глаза Кастиэля начали светиться: сначала слабым синим огоньком, а затем ярко вспыхнули, что Дин даже почувствовал исходящий от лица жар.

И затем, разгораясь где-то в животе, дрожь пробила все его тело. Дин мог поклясться, что Кастиэль не касался его, по крайней мере, физически. Он чувствовал прикосновения внутри себя, в районе брюшных мышц. Задыхаясь, Дин с трудом ловил ртом воздух, но Кастиэль крепко удерживал его на месте. Окружавшие их крылья давали ясно понять, что, кроме них двоих, Дин больше ничего не сможет увидеть.

Что-то невидимое коснулось внутреннего бедра Дина и задело яйца, вызывая мгновенный стон. Жар, покалывание и сгусток текучего воздуха охватили налитый покрасневший член Дина и распространились по всей длине. Когда это достигло головки и пощекотало щелку, голова Винчестера вжалась в кресло, а тело охотника выгнулось навстречу Касу, задевая того грудью. Горящие синие глаза прожигали его насквозь, и Дин никак не мог понять, как Кастиэль это делает, не касаясь даже рукой.

\- Кас... - Его голос изменился: он дрожал и стал более высоким. - Дерьмо, Кас. Что ты... ох!

Теперь же все внимание сосредоточилось на отверстии Дина. Охотник сначала пытался воспротивиться, немного напуганный новыми ощущениями, но Кастиэль попросил его снова доверять ему. Дин едва услышал эту просьбу сквозь шум собственных мыслей. Пульс участился - воздух заструился в его тело, пока Дин не начал кричать, извиваться и метаться, одолеваемый чувствами. Он с силой обхватил тело Кастиэля, пытаясь найти хоть что-то крепкое, чтобы сдержать свой порыв, и ангел рыкнул, когда пальцы вцепились в его крылья.

Казалось, что даже непоколебимая выдержка ангела начала трещать по швам; Кастиэль не смог сдержать себя, чтобы не прижаться к Дину, оседлав его бедра, и не потереться своим твердым членом о пах Дина. Чувство пульсирующего жара и переплетенной страсти обдало бедро и разнеслось выше по телу, сосредотачиваясь в животе. Оно распространилось дальше по груди, проникая так глубоко, насколько это было возможно, и Дин не выдержал, бурно кончив. Он чуть не вырвал у Кастиэля несколько перьев, когда его накрыл оргазм.

Свет полился из глаз Кастиэля в его нос и раскрытый рот, когда ангел кончил вслед за Дином, последний раз толкнувшись в бедро Винчестера. В другом месте и в другой жизни Дин наверняка бы испугался этой ужасающей вспышки благодати, но здесь, в библиотеке бункера, он наконец понял, что полностью доверял Касу, каким бы он ни был.

И черт возьми, но руки у Винчестера сильно трясло. А ноги дрожали так, будто их сотрясали подземные толчки. Его колотило, как девчонку, потерявшую девственность, и Дин смутился от осознания этой мысли, ему стало как-то неловко и одновременно смешно, но вслух так ничего и не произнес. Словно выжатая тряпка, ангел рухнул прямо на Дина, его обессилившие крылья стали непомерно тяжелыми и легли на пол. Нежно и ласково Дин запустил пальцы в перья и пригладил их. Его глаза лениво закрывались.

\- Ты поверил мне, - прошептал Кастиэль, прежде чем Дин провалится в сон.

\- Поверил, - подтвердил он. - Что ты со мной сделал?

\- Моя благодать. Это тело, оно не так много значит. И твое. Я хотел прикоснуться к твоей душе, Дин. Но вышло так, что я ранил свою благодать. Это произошло, когда мы...

\- ...Вау, - выдохнул Дин. - Но это не совсем твоя благодать, Кас.

\- Уже моя. Теперь она принадлежит мне, потому что я могу любить тебя с ней. - Он уткнулся лицом в шею Дина, и, черт возьми, это было так естественно и правильно, чем можно было себе представить.

\- Думаю, со временем я привыкну к серым крыльям, - устало прошептал Дин. - Может, мы их перекрасим?

\- Я так не думаю. Я не автомобиль, Дин, - пробормотал Кастиэль, улыбаясь куда-то в шею.


End file.
